To Survive
by Janet12
Summary: A serial killer is murdering without any motive, trying to attract the BAU's attention. The case becomes personal as Spencer Reid remembers and identifies the UnSub. Will this enemy be too skilled for them to beat without casualties? Sequel to 'Remember' and 'Hunted'. T for violence.
1. Serial Killer

Disclaimer: All recognizable story material does not belong to me.

 **To Surpass**

 **A/N: This is the sequel of the sequel of Abducted. Read that one first, please.**

 **Correct order to Reid stories is:** ** _Remember_** **,** ** _Hunted_** **, then** ** _To Surpass_** **.**

Chapter One

 **Poor is the pupil who does not surpass his master ~ Leonardo da Vinci**

"I was sure you'd come, Taryn." The UnSub's voice echoed through the empty airplane factory.

Reid moved around another piece of machinery, his gun pointing ahead of him.

"Taryn, aren't you coming to find me?" the UnSub laughed, taunting him.

"I'm not Taryn anymore. You created Taryn with a drug and hypnotism. I'm Doctor Spencer Reid, with the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit." He rounded another corner, but the area was empty.

"Drop any weapons you have and come out with your hands behind your head!" Reid ordered. "You're under arrest for the murders of Gabriel Williams, Sherry Brown, Floyd Goodwin, Denise Shearer and Elton Boone."

"Am I?" the voice asked. "Really."

Reid rounded another machine.

"You've gotten it all wrong, Taryn."

"You didn't murder them?"

"No, of course I murdered them. Don't be an idiot – that's what I do. I'm saying that you're looking in the wrong place."

Reid didn't reply.

The UnSub looked down at the top of Reid's head through the weave of the catwalk, aiming a gun at it.

"You should be looking up."

The UnSub pulled the trigger.

 **The Day Before . . .**

 **Flashback**

26 days after abduction.

Averin moved forward slightly, and Taryn changed his stance.

"Why haven't you been correcting me lately?" Taryn asked, as he watched Averin's moves closely.

Averin feinted and tried a right hook.

Taryn dodged.

"What are you talking about?" Averin shrugged. "I've been normal."

"No, you haven't." Taryn took a step and kicked forward. Averin blocked him. "Usually you're always talking 'wrong foot forward' or 'keep your fist higher' or 'watch your opponent'. What's up?"

Averin pulled an unloaded gun from his holster, but Taryn stepped forward and kicked it out of his hand.

"You're doing everything well." Averin explained. "You know exactly how I fight, and exactly how I want you to fight. We're good at training together. We're too good."

"Too good?" Taryn asked, pausing.

"You spar with me for practice, but you don't see it as a challenge." Averin picked the gun up and slid it back in the holster. "We're going to try this spar again, Taryn. You fight me like a real opponent. You beat me, and we'll level you up."

"How so?"

"Never mind that. Just know that you're on a mission, and I have a loaded gun in my belt – and if I get you I will _kill_ you. Got it? That's the scenario. You need to take me down. Ready?"

Taryn nodded.

Averin immediately went for the gun again.

Taryn kicked it from his hand.

Averin grabbed Taryn's ankle, keeping him off balance.

Taryn slammed into the ground, rolled to a crouch, then stood.

Averin stepped forward and struck with a palm, but Taryn stepped back and snapped his leg out in a side kick. He knocked Averin off balance, then, stepped forward and jabbed to his sternum, taking him down. Averin landed on the mat, hard.

Taryn snatched up the gun and pointed it at Averin's head. "I win."

"You sure do." Averin wheezed. "I'll level you up – you get a new instructor this afternoon."

Something beeped softly.

Taryn smiled and helped Averin up. "I'll help you to the office. Then I'm going on lunch break until the new instructor wants to start." He slung Averin's arm over his shoulders and started toward the door. He stopped dead.

Whatever it was beeped again.

 _You were dreaming. Whatever is beeping may be an enemy. Get up quickly, ready to fight. Surprise may be your only weapon._

Reid sprang from sofa, knocking several books off his lap. The dark room was empty.

He blinked the sleep from his eyes.

 _Find the noise source._

His phone beeped one more time.

He relaxed and sat back down.

The last thing he could remember was studying sometime after midnight. _They won't call us in early._ He remembered rationalizing. _It's getting close to Christmas. If something comes up, they'll wait until normal hours._

Reid reached out into the darkness, feeling for his phone. His fingers found the edges and he reeled it in.

 **Garcia: Serial killer in WV and VA. Come in ASAP.**

He tossed it back on the desk and glanced at the clock.

5:42

 _Oh, well._

He checked the other missed message.

 **JJ: Need a ride?**

Reid yawned.

 **Criminal Minds**

Reid fastened the seat belt.

JJ was looking at him closely. "Spence, what's wrong? You look like you haven't slept at all."

"I'm fine." Reid smiled, assuringly.  
"Spence." JJ said, reproachfully.

He sighed. "I've been worried."

"What about?" she asked.

"I've had some problems – sorting out memories from when I was drugged. Now I'm having some different ones." Reid tried to explain.

"Well, why don't you start from the beginning?" JJ suggested. "What problems were you having at first?"

Reid hesitated. "I started – hearing my thoughts weirdly. As voices in my head. But they were from the two different pasts that I remembered. I hear the voice of Taryn, and his experience, and then the voice of me, from who I was before I was kidnapped."

JJ frowned. "That's a little creepy."

"You're telling me?" Reid shook his head. "You have _no_ idea. I did some – things I regret – as Taryn, and so I ignored that part of myself. Morgan helped me to see that I have to listen to him, and it helped me to defeat Osborn. But now it – it just feels wrong."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Choosing Taryn's actions over what I would have done before – just doesn't seem right. I'm always tense – always ready. Taryn is trained for missions and fighting to the death – that training doesn't fit with my life."

JJ changed lanes and turned onto the exit. "Reid, if you had gotten that training before the kidnapping, would you have used it? On cases?"

"Yes, of course."

"You would have adapted. You would have fought when it was necessary, and put away those skills when you didn't need them." JJ pointed out. "The Taryn part of you _only_ knew the times when he needed them. You don't need to listen to Taryn the entire time. Just know that those skills are there. You need to find a balance, Reid, and I don't think it's something a psychiatrist can do for you."

Reid blinked. "A balance in what?"

"In your two selves. Taryn has training and experience that you can use to be a better agent, and a better person, but don't let that crush your old self. You need your own adaptability and morals."

"That makes sense."

"That's not the hard part. Reid, you have to accept that people change. You will change. You had a year and a half where things happened that I don't even know about, and it _will_ change you. It will change the core of your personality. Maybe a little, maybe a lot. I don't know. But you need to find that balance, and stop trying to be the person you used to be. You _can't_."

Reid didn't reply.

 **Criminal Minds**

JJ and Reid had only just sat down when Hotch strode into the briefing room. "We have a serial killer." he announced, grimly.

 **Hope you enjoy, folks - drop a review to let me know what you liked and what needs fixing.**


	2. Silver Blade

**Disclaimer in Chapter One**

 **To Surpass**

 **Chapter Two**

Rossi frowned, staring at the description of the crime scene. "These murders must be ones of convenience. The victims are all roughly in the same area, at the same time. No preferences of gender, race, age, social status . . ." he trailed off.

"But each one has the same MO." Morgan pointed out. "The victim is grabbed, dragged to cover – bushes or an alley, then brutally beaten to death."

"Then, when the UnSub is finished, he stabs them in the throat with a small blade, which he takes with him." JJ said. "It was the same knife with each victim."

A small silence fell, and Hotch glanced covertly at their silent team member, before speaking up. "Maybe the knife is special." he suggested.

"But it can't be ritualistic."Prentiss observed, flipping through the pictures on her iPad. "None of the injuries on the victims are replicated on any of the others."

"Perhaps the knife is some kind of signature." Rossi guessed. "Maybe the UnSub is some sort of professional, and he's displaying his handiwork, wanting to be idendified by this specific posthumous cut."

"I don't think we should rule out a woman."

All eyes turned to Reid.

"Why would you think it's a woman?" Morgan asked.

"The UnSub had the strength to pull to pull the victims away from the spot where they were snatched, obviously, but look at the areas. Two of them are in a neighborhood watch program. A bulky stranger certainly would be reported – or at least suspicious. So the UnSub must be small enough to avoid attention. But really, a man large enough to do this kind of damage will draw attention anywhere. So either he looks weaker than he is, or else there's another factor affecting the way people view him." Reid pause d and turned to a crime scene photo. "Look at the finger marks on this victim. Around his neck. Garcia, can you pull a hand span from that?"

"Just a minute . . ." Garcia tapped on her iPad a moment. "162 by 65 millimeters ."

"That's within the range of a woman's hand, and well below the average of a male's."

"You may have something there, Reid." Rossi agreed.

"Garcia, go over the list of suspects again. Eliminate anyone with large hands, or that looks threatening enough to be reported." Hotch ordered.

 **Criminal Minds**

JJ glanced up as Hotch started across the bullpen. "Leaving so soon, Hotch?" Usually Hotch didn't leave until after the rest of the agents.

"There haven't been any more sighting or killings since the ones they sent us." Hotch pointed out, "And it's getting close to Christmas. I'll have to make sure Jack doesn't start shaking the presents under the tree."

"See you tomorrow, then." JJ smiled, then glanced over at Reid. "You sure you don't want a ride home?" she asked.

"Hm." Reid didn't look up from the file he was reading.

"Spence."

"Yeah?" Reid looked up.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"No, no." He looked back down at the file.

"OK, if you're sure." JJ picked up her jacket, then paused. "Reid, what's wrong? You've been acting off – well, a bit _more_ off – since we started this case."

"I don't know yet." Reid turned a page. "But there's _something_ familiar here. Something that I've seen before. I just don't know - yet."

"OK." JJ smiled. "See you in the morning."

"Hm."

She shook her head, rolling her eyes, and headed for the elevator.

 **Criminal Minds**

"Hey, Spence."

Reid swung around, his arms coming up to attacking position.

JJ and Morgan stood in front of him, startled. JJ carefully held her hands out in an nonthreatening gesture.

Reid blinked and lowered his arms. "Sorry."

"What was that about?" Morgan sounded worried.

"I'm a bit tired – I didn't -." Reid stopped and sat down. "I wasn't thinking properly. Sorry."

"You should be tired." Hotch strode into the room, unaware of what had happened. "The doorman said you never went home last night." he looked at Reid, waiting for a reply.

"There's something about this case. Something familiar. I just – can't find it."

"You'll find it later." Hotch told him. "Go home and get some rest. I don't want you coming back in until the afternoon, at least. You're no use to me exhausted."

Reluctantly, Reid grabbed his bag.

"I'll give you a ride." JJ said. It wasn't a question.

 **Criminal Minds**

"Are you OK, Spence?"

"What? Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't sleep last night."

"About yesterday." JJ paused.

"About my multiple personality problem?"

"Yeah." She slowed to a stop at a traffic light. "Ever since we got you back, you've acted so much like you used to. It's hard to remember that you ever left."

"That's great." Reid smiled. "I'm glad you guys aren't treating me any differently."

"No, it isn't a good thing, Spence." She looked at him. "You _aren't_ the old Reid."

Reid glanced at her. "Green light." he pointed out.

She accelerated forward.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying you're Taryn. I'm just trying to say that you're a combination of both."

Reid frowned. "You said that yesterday."

"But I didn't clarify." JJ sighed. "Look, Spence, you've been having such a hard time, trying to accept the choices of the old Reid, or to accept the choices that Taryn would've made, but that's all wrong. You shouldn't even try to alternate choices, or to combine choices."

"What are you saying, JJ?" Reid started to get interested.

"I'm saying that both of those voices are your past. They aren't you anymore. You have to stop looking at the past and look at the facts right now." She pulled into a parking space outside Reid's apartment. "Spence, _you_ make your choices. No one else. Not me, not Hotch, not Morgan. Your experiences as Spence and as Taryn _advise_ you. But you can't let old impulses order you around. _You_ decide what you're going to do, what you're going to say. Only you."

Reid stared at her.

"I don't know if that will help you with the voices." JJ admitted. "But I know that's what you need to do - to stay alive, and not kill any of your friends by accident. You can't let Taryn _or_ the old Reid take charge of you."

Reid sat in silence for a few moments. "Thanks, JJ."

"You don't have to thank me, Spence." JJ smiled. "Just get some rest, and call me if you need a ride back in after lunch."

"OK."

Reid got out of the car and headed for his apartment.

 **Flashback**

"Taryn, your new trainer." Averin ushered a woman in the door.

Taryn glanced over at her.

"So you're Taryn." she looked him up and down. "I'm Varvara Belikova. I'm going to improve your fighting skills."

"All right."

"Let's start out by sparring. I need to know what skills you have."

They moved out onto the training mat.

Taryn waited for Belikova to start.

"Why aren't you trying to make the first move?" Belkova asked, as they circled.

"I don't know your fighting style yet." Taryn pointed out.

"Yes, but you're adaptable. And if I'm stronger than you are, my first blow could hurt you. As soon as you know there's a fight, you always should give the first blow. To knock a little bit of fear into your opponent, and tell him that you aren't scared."

"All right." Taryn moved in with a punch toward her throat, but she blocked him and kicked him lightly in the shin.

"You left yourself wide open for a kick. I could have knocked you down and killed you." she said. "Try it again, but get ready to block my kick."

Taryn moved in with the same punch, and got his foot ready to block her kick, but she swung the other foot this time. His back slammed into the ground.

"Don't start moving until you _see_ what I'm doing." Belikova told him. "Don't assume anything."

He tried to roll to his feet, but Belikova stopped him with a light kick to the stomache. "Don't try to rectify the situation." she said. "You're down now, while I'm still up. Try to get me down on your level so that we can grapple."

Taryn swung both legs around and grabbed her ankles. She slammed onto the ground with him, but she held a tiny silver knife pointed at him.

"Now, can you get yourself out of this one?" she asked.

He reached for her knife hand and pushed it away, but some how she rolled and ended up kneeling beside him, with the tip of the blade on his throat.

"You did pretty well. I've seen worse, but I will make you much, much better." Belikova sheathed the knife and stood up.

Taryn climbed to his feet. "What did I do wrong?"

She faced him. "You let your guard down."

Reid opened his eyes. Then he sat up, eyes widening.

" _Perhaps the knife is some kind of signature." Rossi guessed. "Maybe the UnSub is some sort of professional, and he's displaying his handiwork . . ."_

"Belikova." he growled.

 **And the murderer is revealed. Sorry about the long wait. With Christmas coming up, and all, it's been busy. I hope to post the next chapter soon. Enjoy!**


	3. Hershell Hollow

Criminal Minds is owned by The Mark Gordon Company, in association with CBS Television Studios and ABC Studios (a subsidiary of The Walt Disney Company).

At least, according to Google.

My name isn't up there.

Chapter 3

 _Recap: They're working the case of a killer who has been slaughtering indiscriminately. The only connection from victim to victim is the blade used to slash the throat. Reid has worked himself into the ground trying to figure out why it was familiar, and when Hotch ordered him to go home and rest he dreams of his teacher Varvara Belikova whose kill move was slashing with her silver knife._

"Grand Central Station of knowledge, at your service. I'm here, JJ's here, but all the rest are at a brand new crime scene. What can I do for you? Do you need a ride in? I think Hotch would rather you slept longer." She stopped for breath and he took the chance.

"Garcia, I know who the UnSub is." Reid said, descending the stairs of his apartment building.

There was a beat of silence.

"That's extremely convenient. And useful. And odd." Garcia paused. "I'm now on speakerphone. JJ's in the room. Anything else you want to share with the class?"

"Belikova. Varvara Belikova. I worked with her during my stay with the revolutionaries."

Garcia started searching for her and JJ moved in to watch. "How do you know it's her?"

"She's a spy and a great fighter, definitely could take the victims down. And using a small silver knife is her kill move."

"Ehgh." Garcia shuddered. "I do _not_ want to know how you know that. Have you told Hotch?"

"No, not yet." Reid crossed the street, heading for the metro station. "I just realized it myself when -" his text notification alarm went off, and he pulled his ear away to check it.

 _303 Hershell Hollow Road. Get here in 20 minutes or I'll go to Bennington next._

She'd do it, too. If she got to Bennington, she'd impersonate her way in and kill Diana without a second thought, then find another way to get through to Reid.

Reid's instincts to talk and convince, but not negotiate, were strong. His instincts to go face her were stronger. But at some point, backup would be needed.

"Reid, you still there?" JJ's voice floated through the speaker.

"303 Hershell Hollow Road. Get there." he snapped the phone shut.

 **Criminal Minds**

Reid paid the taxi driver and looked up at the building. He knew the name – it was an airplane factory, and it was enormous. For the first time in months, it was a warehouse that was not abandoned.

Christmas. It was closed for Christmas.

The high security gate was left open, and two security guards dead just outside it. He went in and toward the door that was propped open by the body of a third security guard. This was how she wanted him to enter.

She wanted him to come in that door?

Fine.

He would.

He pushed the door all the way open and when he turned to check behind the door, he was face to face with Belikova.

She might have said something in greeting – probably something sarcastic, but Reid wasn't playing that game. He struck out, nearly hitting his target, but she moved away quickly. He pulled his gun and she knocked it away, then backed off again.

"I see how it is." she twirled her knife by the circle hole on the end. "You think you've gotten better than me."

Reid risked a glance around. There was a partially completed airplane near them, catwalks erected around it for the workers to stand on. One extended over just a few feet away. If he needed to –

Belikova reached behind her –

Gun.

He didn't think, he just moved. By the time her gun was up, he was swinging himself up onto a catwalk, then jumping to the next.

Bullets ricocheted off the metal he'd been standing on as he sprinted around the nose of the plane. She stopped shooting but the sound of her shoes told him that she was just stepping up onto one of the catwalks.

"You think you can take me on, Taryn?" he heard her snort. "Never. Especially now that you've let your guard down."

Reid's heart lurched. She wasn't one to taunt or throw off guard with words. She meant that he'd done something wrong.

 _How have I let my guard down?_

He tried to calm. "You're not going to hurt anyone else."

"Oh, yeah?" she said, sarcastically, and clicked the safety off her gun. She pointed it straight at him.

"FBI!" a voice shouted. "Put your weapon down!" A slim figure stood behind Belikova on the platform.

Reid stepped into sight. "JJ?!"

"Reid – what were you thinking?" JJ snapped, holding her gun up cautiously. "Coming here without backup!"

Reid sprinted toward them. "No, JJ, get out of here!"

She shot him a look. "Varvara Belikova, put the gun down!"

Belikova sighed. Reid stared as she tossed the gun to the floor and put her hands on her head.

 _She can't be surrendering. Belikova never surrenders . . ._

JJ strode behind her prisoner, slipping the gun into her holster and the cuffs from her belt. "Do not move." JJ warned, grabbing Belikova's wrist.

Belikova moved and Reid knew what she was going to do. "JJ – don't!" he warned too late.

Belikova's foot shot backward, and Reid heard the thud as it connected with JJ's leg. The Russian woman spun around and slammed JJ down on her back. She snatched up her gun, and tucked it in her jeans waist.

JJ blinked as her own cuffs were snapped on one of her wrists and the railing of the catwalk.

"And now _she's_ out of the way, let's get started." Belikova turned her back to JJ.

Reid stopped a few steps from the two women, then lunged forward. She shifted and he only hit her wrist. He heard her knife clatter across metal as she dropped it. She hit him in the sternum and he stumbled back, but she didn't advance.

"You beginning to see how outclassed you are?"

 _Belikova, give yourself up. We don't have to do this._ His FBI training told him.

Taryn won out, leaving the room in silence.

He just watched her. She didn't have her gun out, but she was deadly enough without it.

"Come on, Taryn." she mocked. "We need to get this over with. Honestly, why don't you just give up? I've been doing this as an expert before you even _started_ learning."

He took a few steps backward, keeping a defensive stance. "You're not getting away with what you've done."

Belikova snorted. "With what _I've_ done? I killed – what, five people this week? Five people who really could've fought back, if they hadn't been busy begging for their lives."

 _Distract her._ "You would've killed them anyway."

"Yeah, but what about you? I was monitoring Oklahoma City, remember? That was more than five, and they couldn't fight back. I know everything you did, and that was _all you_." She took a step forward.

 _Maybe two yards away – but keep her talking a moment more._ "I was hypnotized."

"Hypnotized and in a second personality, but that personality is still part of you. I hope your friends are ready when you show 'em what you really can do. What you did in Saint Petersburg."

Reid struck out. Belikova blocked his blow, then whipped out her gun and pointed it away from Reid, behind her – at -

Reid's eyes snapped to JJ struggling with the cuffs, and Belikova shifted and viciously kicked his knee.

"Gah!" he managed to bite back a scream as his leg snapped. He hadn't even noticed Belikova moving. He collapsed backwards on the catwalk.

"See, Taryn?" she smiled. "You let your guard down."

"Ahh – uhhhn." Reid breathed hard, trying to adjust to the throbbing pain. His fingers scrabbled on the metal guardrail as he felt for a hold to pull himself up.

"Boy, I thought we were going to have more fun than that." Belikova sighed. She rolled her eyes at his efforts to get up. "What're you going to do, fight one-legged? That was a clean break. Even if you managed to get away from me, you're not standing on that for a while." She paused and the muscles on her gun hand tensed. He knew she was thinking about shooting.

He managed to grab onto something and pull himself away from her, sitting against a railing.

She swung her gun up casually and pulled the trigger.


	4. Guard

**Chapter 4**

"Spence!" JJ shrieked.

It wasn't even painful at first. Reid was worried for a moment that Belikova might have shot JJ. But there was a pressure on his stomach – then the burning started, and blood started spreading across the folds of his shirt.

Sluggishly, he realized she was worried about him. He tried to work his mouth, to tell her not to blame herself, but he couldn't. He focused on pressing on the wound.

 _The survival rate of abdominal gunshot wounds is 88.3%._ _Putting pressure on the wound pretty soon should give you a good chance of survival..._

 _You're on a mission – Belikova – kill Belikova._

...s _o you'd better take her down fast._

He honestly couldn't tell who was advising him, but it didn't matter.

"JJ." He gasped, remembering.

 _I can't go into shock – I have to help JJ – she'll be alone -_

"Spence?" JJ yelled. "Spence!" She yanked helplessly at the cuff.

"Taryn's not dead yet, blondie, don't worry." Belikova called.

Reid blinked, trying to slow his breath and minimize the agony.

"You still think you're a better fighter than me?" Belikova gloated.

 _Distract her from JJ. JJ should have backup coming. Distract . . ._

He made eye contact. "This wasn't... uhhn – a fair fight."

Belikova rolled her eyes. "I think you just hate to admit when you've lost."

He gritted his teeth to stifled a moan. "You hate to admit you can't win." he spit out.

One of the surest distraction techniques was to inspire anger.

From her expressioned, he was certain he'd succeeded.

"I've always been a fan of symmetry." Belikova smashed her foot into his other knee.

Reid let out his breath slowly, counting the seconds to distract from the pain.

He couldn't hear anything from behind Belikova, where JJ was. He glanced up and saw Belikova standing over him, her face impassive.

Reid could hear his blood as droplets splattered rhythmically on the machinery under the catwalk.

The door swung open loudly. "FBI!"

Hotch. It was Hotch.

Reid could hear steps fanning out, heading toward the airplane catwalks.

"That's my cue." Belikova smirked. She started down the catwalk to JJ. "I think I need a hostage." She stopped and whirled to look at Reid. "By the way, Taryn, when I'm done with her, she's dead. And her life's on you – because I beat you."

"You didn't beat me." he hissed, stopping her in her tracks. "You hid- mmm" he shuddered. "Behind your gun and your hostage."

He schooled his face not to show his desperation. "And without those, I would've beat you in minutes."

The Russian agent knew she had just enough time to finish her taunt. It was part of the thrill for her.

"Now you're just being naive." She lowered herself to stare him in the face.

He tried not to shrink back.

"Taryn: You – lost." she emphasized, savoring victory.

Reid gave a weak nod. "But you – let – ahhhh." he stopped, feeling the room gyrating around him.

He took a deep breath and looked up into her eyes. "You let your guard down."

He shoved the knife into her throat.

Her victorious smile faded. Her eyes widened, her lips parted. She choked and the edge of her mouth was spotted with blood.

Warm, thick blood dripped over Reid's fingers. Still looking at her startled eyes, he let go of the knife and pushed the Russian away.

Belikova collapsed backward onto the catwalk, the hilt still protruding from her neck.

Reid leaned backward against the guardrail.

 _JJ's okay. She's okay – everything's . . ._

Reid's head tipped forward gently as his mind shut down.

JJ finally twisted the guardrail off the thread and headed down the catwalk. She couldn't see either Reid or Belikova, but she'd gone silent while talking to Reid – so . . .

"Hotch! Up here – on the catwalks!" she shouted. "Northeast corner! Quick!"

Morgan held his gun ready and headed toward JJ's voice. He didn't dare respond in case she was held hostage and forced to call. He stopped dead when he saw a puddle of blood on the floor – he glanced up and saw Belikova's wide, dead eyes staring at him through the weave of the catwalk.

But there were two bodies.

He opened his mouth to call.

"Spence!" JJ called. "Spence, open your eyes. Spence!"

 **Criminal Minds**

His mind wasn't working properly.

Beep.

Something was bothering him.

Beep.

Oh, it was that sound.

Beep.

Merde. [french expletive]

Beep.

Bomb.

Beep.

A bomb has been planted in the apartment.

Beep.

The smartest option would be to put it on a motion sensor, but the sound-

Beep.

Yes, that sound seemed to be an indication of a timer, so he should -

Beep.

\- evacuate the area immediately and. . .

Beep.

Wait. . .

Beep.

He sniffed.

Beep.

...flowers?

Beep.

He reconsidered options. A bomb no longer fit the profile.

Beep.

It was getting annoying. He tuned it out and opened his eyes.

Something moved just out of his peripheral vision. "Spence?" came in a whisper.

"JJ?" he tried to shift and see, but a hand was quickly placed on his chest.

"Don't move, Spence." she warned softly. "You've got two broken legs and they just took a bullet out of your torso. Give it time."

"Are you okay?"

"A bruise and two scrapes. I'm fine." JJ gave the assuring smile that only she could.

He turned his head and scanned the room, noting the heart monitor and equipment. Checking the other side, behind JJ, he could see Rossi, Morgan and Prentiss sitting in chairs. Morgan was asleep in an awkward position and Rossi and Prentiss were sluggishly sipping something from take out cups, not paying attention to what JJ was doing.

"Coffee?" he raised his head. "Is there more coffee? Can I have coffee?"

Rossi and Prentiss turned and Morgan blinked awake.

JJ smiled.

End


End file.
